


the gods must be lying

by orphan_account



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Kinda fluffy????, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you have prophetic dreams like your mother, but he became something unpredictable and wonderfuleven if you’re trapped in a key with your rival, you wouldn’t give him up for anything





	the gods must be lying

you could predict things sometimes

 

normally little things like weather and conversations.

 

nothing consequential.

nothing drastic

 

but how could you foresee yourself developing foreign feelings towards the man who is supposed to be your enemy?

 

_the senate took everything_

_and you can’t stop remembering the awful things that happened during the project_

 

when he takes your hand your heart begins to race

he reassures you in the night with a series of kisses along your jawline and his slender arms around your neck

he makes his way up to your ear, breathing a "you’re safe" against the cartilage

 

and you cry and hold him close.

_because this circumstance of “captivity“ is starting to feel like something you want_

_this demon is someone you want more than you knew_

_you ... wouldn’t mind spending a couple more centuries with this boy_

 

as he nuzzles into your chest, you comb your fingers listlessly in his hair and plant a kiss on the top of his head

 

the gods must be lying if they meant for seth to be your enemy forever

 

it was that way at first.

but now he displays such tenderness towards you, such love, and it confuses you

 

you want to trust that it is genuine

 

his shell of coldness is gone and you can feel him become vulnerable, his heart beating only for you

"i love you"

"i love you"

 

_the gods must be lying_ , you repeat to yourself as you drift off

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb


End file.
